The present invention pertains to communications systems and more particularly to remote control and location of elements in particular remote areas.
For monitoring and controlling elements and events from a remote area to a control center point-to-point fixed communications by wire line or radio frequency (RF) devices is employed. Data is often transmitted from the remote area to the control center where it is processed and displayed. Subsequently, commands for the elements or events may be transmitted back from the control center to the remote area via control devices on these point-to-point communications. Such conditions often required that control centers be located in proximity to the events and elements they were monitoring. Monitoring events and elements in many locations often required many control centers which may be linked through elaborate networks.
Examples of such systems with the above characteristics include military training ranges, prisoner monitoring, asset monitoring and police and fire coordination efforts. People participating in or controlling events or elements requiring monitoring for movement, etc. may include a communication device such as a radio for transmitting and receiving information from a control center or an RF activated device for monitoring the movement of elements.
The operation of such control centers are typically to gather information from sensors or personnel; process this information; and relay some command or activity back to the transmitting person or element. Often in fixed bounded areas it is highly desirable for the control center to know the location of the person or element to be instructed. For example, applying these requirements to the situations mentioned above may include the movement and monitoring of battle results for soldiers in a training range; location monitoring and control of prisoners; asset monitoring and management for transportation in warehouse operations; asset monitoring throughout movement; control of and coordination of police efforts at particular events and control of fire fighters in a coordinated effort to fight particular fires.
The greater the number of remote locations the control center has to monitor, the greater the problems of these communications. This is particularly true where events might happen worldwide and require common analysis and control.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a common control center for monitoring, controlling and locating people and elements within particular bounded areas and provide a communication link for return instructions or commands.